Akuno K. Collett
Backstory Early Life Akuno was born to Hiruna and Nobuatsu Collett, being their only child. Akuno hated his parents growing up, as they were very controlling and gave him little freedom. A lot was expected of him, and due to him unlocking his magic at a very young age, the expectations were even higher. Growing up, Akuno went through very intense training, often having little time to himself. At 18, Akuno met a girl named Fury Castlebrough, who was from the Suzuki Clan. The two fought, only to end at a stalemate. Akuno, impressed with her abilities, wanted to know more about Fury. While conversing with her after their fight, Akuno found a lot of ways to relate to her. He let Fury stay with him, soon falling in love with her. They soon began dating, Fury not long afterward becoming pregnant with his children. Akuno's parents eventually found out, subsequently arranging him into a marriage with another girl, named Kaori Shota, who was to say at the least, obsessed with Akuno. Becoming Leader of the Collett Clan, Marrying Fury Akuno, angered and having had enough of his parents, killed them, thus making himself leader of the Collett Clan. He also had his lover Kaori publicly executed, to show what would happen to anyone who dared defy him or Fury. At 20, Akuno married Fury, and they had roughly 3 - 4 children together. Death, and Resurrection Akuno's son, Fredrick, began to resent his father, so much so that he eventually killed Akuno in his sleep... This would be the catalyst of the Collett Clan's collapse, which tore the clan apart, causing countless deaths. Akuno was 44 at his death. Over 150 years later, Akuno's great-grandson, Draven would seek out to bring back Akuno from the dead, to restore the Collett Clan to its former glory and to finally kill off their common enemy, the Moisson Clan. Personality Akuno was depicted in legends as manipulative, sadistic, cruel and self-centered. To an extent, he does possess these qualities, however he, unlike previous Collett Clan leaders was anything but self centered. Akuno loves his family very much and is extremely protective of them (excluding the likes of his parents, or Ryoba), including his extended family. Akuno's much darker side surfaces when he leads his clan, whether it be generally or in battle. He has a dictator-like demeanour, albeit better in terms of subjects such as gender equality. However, if one was to break one of his laws or get in his way, he would not hesitate to kill them, preferably in public to make a point. Appearance Akuno is a very tall man, standing at 6' 6" with an athletic build. He has long, white (formerly reddish brown) hair which is normally tied back, and red glowing eyes. Due to the adverse effects of Demonic Magic, he aged a lot quicker than he should've naturally, hence his white hair. His skin is also deathly pale due to his magic. Akuno typically wears a fancy, multi-toned red yukata, which sets him apart from others as the Collett Clan's leader. Despite his somewhat twisted appearance, he is still considered a rather attractive man. Abilities * Demonic Magic ** Nyxiin Magic ***'Teleportation' ***'Shapeshifting' * Dark Magic * Soul Magic (limited) ** Mind control ** Telepathy ** Memory erasure ** 'Death Magic '(mainly to keep himself alive or as self defense) Relationships * Hiruna Collett - Mother (deceased) * Nobuatsu Collett - Father (deceased) * Fury A. Castlebrough - Wife (deceased) ** Fredrick A. Collett - Son (deceased) *** Markus Collett - Grandson (deceased) *** Melina Collett - Granddaughter in-law (deceased) **** Draven M. Collett - Great grandson *** Issac Collett - Grandson *** Hisaya E. Nakamura - Granddaughter in-law (deceased) **** Hana A. Suzuki - Great granddaughter **** Morro Nakamura - Great grandson **** Himari N. Nakamura - Great granddaughter ** Arabel Collett - Daughter (deceased) ** Adria Collett - Daughter (deceased) * Kaori S. Shota - Lover (deceased) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Collett Family Category:Collett Clan Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Clan Leaders Category:Clan Legends